One may carry out the start of an internal combustion engine in vehicles as rapidly as possible, in order to stress the engine starter and the vehicle's battery as little as possible. All engine-specific actuators, such as the throttle valve, fuel injectors, ignition time are controlled via fixed characteristics values, in this context. The engine speed at the start of an internal combustion engine is not optimal with respect to exhaust gas emissions.
German patent document DE 10 2004 039 838 A1 discusses a method for a started internal combustion engine, according to which an absolute boost pressure in an internal combustion engine of a hybrid-electric vehicle is controlled in an emission-reducing manner using a parallel electric motor/generator, by distributing the torque to the internal combustion engine and the electric motor as a function of environmental parameters.